


You Are Not An Absolute

by AngelaCake



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaCake/pseuds/AngelaCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena spends the night at Damon's grave, unsure about what to do next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Not An Absolute

The pearly light of predawn filtered down onto the graveyard. Elena’s eyelids fluttered as the sunlight reached her upturned cheek. She lifted her face from the edge of the cold stone, for a moment forgetting where she was. Reality hit when she lay eyes on the black headstone, the name carved into the face cutting her down to the bone.  
DAMON SALVATORE  
 _Dead_ , she thought. And then, _No_.  
She remembered the previous night, crying herself to sleep alone among the dead, unable to talk, to process, to think, clutching at the one person who never left her, who never would.  
She had no more tears.  
She ran her fingers across his name, remembering the feel of his face, his body. He wasn’t here to comfort her, to make it all okay, to hold her when it wasn’t. The pain was gone, replaced by numbness and questions she didn’t want to answer. What would her life be without him? Would she have a life without him? Did she want a life without him?  
Life without him.  
 _No_.  
There it was again. That word.  
 _No_.  
He couldn’t be dead. Bonnie wasn’t dead. Jeremy wasn’t dead. She wasn’t dead. Why was Damon allowed to be dead? Who allowed him to be dead? Denial. Stefan’s voice came back to her, the day they had brought Jeremy’s body home. She’s in denial.  
Because she didn’t want to admit that Jeremy was gone. But then she had admitted it, and it had been the worst moment of her life. It had overwhelmed her, and she had become a monster. But then Damon had saved her, and Jeremy came back, so maybe she should have stayed in denial. Maybe then she wouldn’t have hurt anyone. Maybe then she wouldn’t have hurt.  
So was denial the worst thing?  
Elena touched the gravestone one more time. There was no point. This rock was not Damon. Sitting on the ground, sleeping at his grave, it would not bring her Damon. If she stayed in the cemetery and cried, then went home and moved on in her life, eat, breathe, sleep, go to class, take care of Jeremy, tell her friends she was okay, meet new people, fall in love, be happy…  
She would never see Damon again.  
No.  
Elena stood. Death was not an absolute. Everyone in her life was proof of that. She could see Damon again. She would see Damon again.


End file.
